There's A Place For You With Us
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Amy Sykes begins to wonder if she made the right decision when joining Major Crimes, Sharon decided to take her under her wings and together they try to knock down the barriers of the Major Crimes Team. Sharon/Amy Mentor Sharon/Andy pairing... thank you to Liz for the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you Liz for the idea, much appreciated xx**

…

**There's A Place For You With Us**

**Sharon/Amy (Mentor)**

**Sharon/Andy (Pairing)**

…

It had been nearly a week since Det. Amy Sykes had joined the Major Crimes Team, as Sharon sat in her office watching her Team she couldn't help the small pang of guilt at how lonely the young Detective looked. They hadn't exactly welcomed her warmly into the group but then again the same could be said for Sharon herself. They were all still hurting by the recent departure of Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and the sudden appointment of Sharon as their Boss, there were still trust issues when it came to the Team…the FID investigation still too fresh in their minds. She got up from her desk and opened her door.

"Detective Sykes, could I see you for a moment please."

"Certainly Captain." She smiled, as she got up.

"Kiss ass."

She turned when she heard Lt. Provenza grumble under the breath.

"Jealous Lieutenant."

"You wish."

Amy turned and headed in to Sharon's office; Sharon stepped aside to allow her to enter before closing the door behind them.

"Please, take a seat."

Amy sat down on the couch by the door and Sharon came and joined her.

"Have I done something wrong Captain?"

"Oh no of course not, I just wanted to see how you were settling in?"

"Oh, well its okay I guess Captain."

"Mmmm and how are the Team treating you."

"They have their moments."

"You haven't socialized much outside of the office have you?"

"Not really Captain, to be honest I don't think they like me much. They think I'm kind of a suck up to you and that's how I got my place in your department."

"I see, Amy you deserved your place on my Team…you proved yourself when you went undercover on the Larry Martin case."

"Thank you Captain."

"It's not just you; I think the main cause of their anger is me. They were all very fond of Chief Johnson and my coming in and taking over, I think it hurt them. They were never exactly a fan of mine to begin with and after the last case Chief Johnson was heading well, it will take them some time I imagine to get over it."

"I just came here to do a good job, to work under you. People hold you in a very high regard, you're someone to look up to. You've accomplished so much in your career, when I heard you were now in charge of Major Crimes, I just had to get on your Team…I've always looked up to you."

"That's very sweet of you to say Amy."

Sharon stood up and looked out in to the evidence room, watching her Team hard a work.

"I think what we all need is a small get together." Sharon spoke up.

"A get together Ma'am?"

"We're always all so preoccupied with the job that we never really get the chance to just unwind, I think it would be good for all of us if we all got to know each other in a different light…what do you think."

"What did you have in mind Captain?"

"Just a few drinks, a meal perhaps…a chance to get to know each other better, to show them that we're not as bad as they imagine." She smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea Captain."

"I'll have a word with then later but for now we….."

"Captain, sorry to interrupt your girly session but we have a hostage situation."

"Details?" She asked, as they all walked out of the office.

"Husband shot his Wife, killing her instantly…he's taken the Daughter hostage."

"Right, everyone get your stuff together and head over to the address. Detective Sykes, you're with me."

"Of course she is." Provenza groaned.

"As are you Lieutenant, let's go."

…

They arrived at the scene 20 minutes later to see police swarming all over the front of the house. Sharon got out of the car, followed by Amy and Provenza to see the officers everywhere.

"Oh my god, Lieutenant get these people away from the front of the house…NOW." She ordered.

"Yes Captain, come on Sykes help me."

Amy followed Provenza as they ordered the officers to move back, Sharon approached the officer in charge.

"I'm Captain Sharon Raydor, are you the officer in charge?"

"Yes Captain, Sergeant Palmer Ma'am."

"Sergeant Palmer, I would appreciate it if you would keep your men back…the last thing we need is for the suspect to see police swarming all over the place."

"Sorry Captain."

"What's the situation?"

"The man inside is Simon Taylor, his Wife Vivian 34 years old, shot through the abdomen, it doesn't look like she's alive."

"And the child?"

"Casey, 5 years old. Mr Taylor had a hand gun; he won't let the girl go."

"Thank you, please…keep your men back and let my Team do their jobs."

"This is our crime scene Captain."

"We have a potential dead body in that house so as far as I'm concerned this is now a homicide, keep you men back."

Sharon left the Sergeant and approached her Team who were all waiting by the car.

"Detectives Sanchez and Tao, I want you to cover all possible exits at the back, Lieutenant Flynn and Sykes stay round the front of the house…they're in the front room…we need to keep an eye on that little girl. Buzz, get as much footage as you can but be discreet, don't let the suspect see you, any of you."

"What about you Captain?" Andy asked.

"If he allows me, I'm going to try and get inside the house, talk to him. Everyone get to your stations."

Sharon was about to walk towards the house when a hand on her arm stopped her, she looked up to see Andy holding her back.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"Are you crazy, you can't go in there alone."

"It's my decision Lieutenant."

"Sharon, he has a weapon…he could use it on you."

"Suddenly you're concerned for my safety."

"Hey come on."

"You have all resented me stepping in to Brenda's shoes from the moment I arrived here, and the same goes for Detective Sykes. You all want to be mad at me fine, but don't shut her out…she's a good Detective and she deserves a chance."

"Sharon, don't go in there…please."

She locked eyes with him for a few moments, removing her weapon and handing it to Andy before carefully removing her other arm from his grasp and heading towards the house. Andy was in two minds whether to go after her but decided to do as she had asked and followed Provenza, placing her gun in his back pocket.

…

Sharon made her way up to the house; she could hear the cries of the small child on the other side of the door.

"Mr Taylor…Simon…my name is Captain Sharon Raydor, I'm with Major Crimes."

"GO AWAY."

"Please, we just want to make sure that your Wife and Daughter are alright. I'm alone, could you let me in."

She waited patiently as she heard the footsteps approaching the door; it opened very slowly as the man, who looked to be in his late thirties came in to view. He looked around to see only Sharon in view, he grabbed her arm, pulling her inside the house before slamming the door behind him.

"She'd better know what the hell she's doing." Provenza said.

"She's unarmed." Andy added.

"She's what…what is she, insane…that is completely against protocol…what the hell is she playing at. What happened to Raydor always following the rules."

"She must know what she's doing."

"Bloody woman."

Simon had a tight grasp on Sharon's arm as he pulled her though to the sitting room where his Wife and Daughter were, Casey was curled up in the corner beside the sofa as his Wife Vivian lay motionless on the floor. Sharon knelt down beside the woman and checked for a pulse, her heart pounded hard in her chest as she realized the young woman was already dead. Sharon grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered the victim to save her Daughter from looking at her dead Mother.

"I didn't mean to do it; the gun just went off…I was angry."

Sharon stood up and faced Simon, his Daughter moving out of her corner slowly.

"Mr Taylor, Simon…all you're doing now is causing more upset for your Daughter. The best thing you can do now is give yourself up."

"And what happens to Casey huh, she'll go in to care…I won't have that."

"Simon…"

"No, sit down."

Sharon did as he asked, as he pulled the gun out and pointed it directly at Sharon. Something deep inside her was regretting her previous decision; her Team were really going to have fun with this one.

…

Amy came running up to Provenza and Flynn, panic on her face.

"Sykes, what is it."

"We have a problem, he's pointing his weapon at the Captain as we speak."

"You see, I told you she shouldn't have gone in there alone and no weapon."

"The Captain is unarmed, who made that decision?" Amy asked, worried.

"Hey, it was Sharon's decision alright…she knows what she's doing." Andy added.

"Like you lot would care if anything happened to her anyway."

"That's enough Sykes." Provenza said.

"Well it's true, you think she doesn't know how much you all hate her, resent her for being the head of Major Crimes, and lets be honest…it's why you all hate me. You're all bloody dinosaurs who don't like change, anything happens to her and it's on your heads."

Provenza and Flynn exchanges glances as Amy stormed off.

"Can you believe her?" Provenza moaned.

"She has a point though…doesn't she." Andy added before walking away.

…

To Be Continued…

…

**Well so much for this being a one shot, probably another Chapter at least xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe all the reviews for the first Chapter, I'm so glad you all like it…here's another xx**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Sharon moved a little closer to Casey when she saw the small child shaking, her small blue eyes focused on the body of her Mother, Sharon put her arm around the child but it was quickly pushed away as Simon stepped in front of them.

"Stay away from her, you hear me lady."

"Simon, your Daughter is terrified…just look at her. She shouldn't have to see her Mother like that, let her go."

"Nice try…no way. I'll fix it."

Simon put his gun in his back pocket before bending down and taking hold of his deceased wife's body and dragging her along the floor, through to the other room. Casey let out a small cry as she watched her Father drag her Mother away, Sharon instantly pulled the girl towards her, hiding her face as she cried in to Sharon's chest. Simon came back through to see Sharon comforting his Daughter; anger built up inside him at the scene and pulled Casey away from her, the child ending up on the floor next to the TV. Sharon looked up immediately and was struck hard in the face as Simon turned back to her, her face felt like it was on fire at the sudden impact, tears forming in her beautiful green eyes.

"You touch my Daughter again and I'll fucking kill you, got it."

Sharon nodded as he walked back over to the window, the police cars in the front of his house.

"Wow, you certainly came here prepared lady. I've really screwed up this time, haven't I?"

"Simon, if you give yourself up voluntarily, the judge will take that in to consideration. If you continue to fight us on this, you're only making it worse for yourself and Casey."

"Either way I'm going to prison and she'll be put in to care."

Sharon watched as the man began to cry in front of her, feeling the tears begin yet again in her own.

…

Andy and Provenza were still keeping look out at the side of the house, Andy pacing in front of his friend, which began to really annoy the older man.

"Dear god Flynn, will you stop already."

"What?"

"Pacing, you're worse than a woman sometimes."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am, but worrying isn't going to help the situation is it. What the hell does she think she's playing at leaving her weapon behind; if it was one of us we'd never hear the end of it."

"Yeah well, she's the Captain right?"

"Right…what the hell was that earlier with Sykes huh? Since when does she jump to Raydor's defense, oh wait what am I saying…of course she does…teacher pet and…."

"Will you shut up?"

"What's up with you?"

"In case you've forgotten Sharon is inside with a nut job who just shot his wife, now you might not be worried about her but I sure as hell am, so just shut up."

"Geez, you are getting far too sensitive in your old age."

They both looked up when Amy appeared, her weapon drawn.

"Sykes, what is it?" Andy asked.

"He just struck the Captain."

"He hit her?" Provenza asked.

"Yes Lieutenant, I'm afraid for her safety…with your permission, I'd like to try and get a shot at him, catch him off guard and give us enough time to get in there and get the hostages out."

"Can you do it?" Andy asked.

"Oi, Officer in charge here." Provenza grumbled. "Can you do it Sykes?"

"I think I can."

"You think? We can't risk Sharon's life and the life of that kid on you think." Andy added…concern for Sharon evident in his voice.

"I can do it Lieutenant; I just need a good shot."

"Okay, you have my permission…get ready."

"Sir."

Sykes got herself prepared as Andy turned back to Provenza. "Are you out of your mind, she can't make that shot. If you make this guy anymore angry he could seriously hurt Sharon."

"Hey, he could do that anyway. We have to take the chance."

"Louie…."

"Just get to work, have an ambulance ready…go."

…

Sharon made a move to stand but was immediately pushed back down by Simon, kicking her in the side to keep her down.

"I said stay where you are, you shouldn't have come here."

"And let you kill your Daughter, I wouldn't be a very good Police Captain if I did that."

"This isn't your problem."

"No it is, it became my problem when you shot your Wife and took your Daughter hostage."

"Daddy, don't hurt the lady please." Casey cried.

"Its okay honey, I'm alright." Sharon smiled.

"Daddy, you hurt Mummy."

Simon turned to Casey and knelt down beside her. "I had to Casey, Mummy was bad and was trying to take you away from me and we can't have that can we? You're my Daughter and I love you."

Sharon stood up slowly, taking hold of a vase that was on the table beside her. She came up behind him, as quietly as she could. Simon who was busy talking to Casey saw the way his Daughter's eyes diverted above him, quickly turning around to catch Sharon's wrist before the vase came in to contact with his head. The vase shattered to the ground causing Casey to scream as she moved back, hiding under the window. Simon had a strong grip on Sharon's wrist, pulling her down to the ground. He put his legs on either side of her, locking her in underneath him. She struggles against him but he was too strong even for her. She tried to push him away, clawing at the front of his shirt. She didn't want to scream because she didn't want to scare Casey anymore than she was already.

"Get off me." Sharon cried.

"You think you're so bloody smart, don't you bitch."

"Please, I can't breath."

"You should have thought about that before you started meddling in my family."

Her hand fell to her side, her hand and arm coming into contact with the broken glass, she hissed at the pain, blood suddenly appearing. As she turned her head she saw Amy in the window, her gun drawn. She looked back at Simon pleading with him one last time to let her go, when he refused she turned her head and gave Amy the go ahead to take the shot. The loud blast cause Casey to scream out as Simon landed to the side of Sharon, letting out a long breath Sharon slowly sat up to see the girl leaning over her Father.

"Daaaaaddy." She cried.

"Sharon came over to her, placing her good hand around the girl's shoulder as she cried. Sharon looked up when the front door was knocked in and Andy, Amy and Provenza came running in followed shortly by Sanchez, Tao and Buzz with his video recorder.

"Its okay honey, look…"

"Who are they." She said in between crying.

"These are my friends and they've come to rescue us."

"Daddy."

"It's okay Casey, your Daddy will be okay…he's just hurt his arm." Amy smiled, looking at Sharon.

Sharon looked back, mouthing a thank you to her as Amy helped Simon to stand, removing the gun from his pocket. Provenza helped her escort him outside, while Sanchez and Tao started collecting evidence as they waited for the coroner to remove Vivian's body. Sharon sat on the ground holding Casey as she cried, her arms around Sharon's neck, holding her tightly. Andy knelt down beside them as Sharon looked at him and smiled.

"Sharon, we should get you two out of here and you need to get that arm seen too."

"Her first."

"Okay, but then you. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Deal."

He helped her to stand up as Casey clung to her, his arm came around her back as he guided them outside and over to the ambulance. He stayed with them as they treated Casey for shock and bandaged up Sharon's arms.

"We'll take the girl to the hospital for now." One of the paramedics said.

"Noooo, I don't want to go…please don't take me away." She cried.

"Casey honey, it's okay. They just want to make sure you're okay."

"I don't want to go, please."

Sharon turned to Andy, who was unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on Sharon's back.

"Look, I'm going to go with her. She shouldn't be alone right now, she's terrified."

"Okay, do you want me to come?"

"Later, right now I want you back at Major Crimes and charging that son of a bitch for what he's done, please."

"Sure thing."

Sharon was about to step inside the ambulance but stopped, turning back to Andy.

"Andy, what I said earlier about you all resenting me and that you didn't care about my well being…I shouldn't have…"

"No listen; we're the ones in the wrong. I think it's time we gave you a fair go."

"Thank you." She smiled, as she kissed his cheek briefly before stepping into the ambulance.

Andy stood back as he watched the van drive away with their victim and the woman he was slowly falling in love with.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait on updates, just back from holiday, hopefully I'll get plenty done this week for you all.**

…

**Chapter 3**

…

Andy arrived back at Major Crimes to find Provenza already charging Simon Taylor with the murder of his wife Vivian and the attack on Sharon and Casey, Andy watched as the man showed absolutely no remorse for what he had done to his wife and daughter. Andrea was in the room with Provenza to inform him of his rights and what the outcome of the trial would probably be.

"What will happen to my daughter DDA Hobbs, what will happen to Casey?" He asked…sadness evident in his voice.

"Your daughter will be placed in temporary foster care until the outcome of your trial and depending on your sentencing she will remain in foster care or if you have family we can trace them and see if they would take her."

"We have no one else; my parents died when I was 12 in a car crash, my grandmother took care of me until she died of cancer 10 years ago. Vivian was a foster kid, never knew who her mom and dad were, I guess Casey will be just like now huh?"

"You could have prevented all of this you know, killing your wife wasn't the answer." Provenza added.

"I know…I know that now. It just got so out of hand, one little mistake and because of that you make another and then another until you take that one step too far. It's weird how things work out, 2 months ago we were the perfect family. I have a one night stand because I was completely out of it and Vivian refused to forgive me, threatened to take Casey away from me and I just flipped out. I've never used a gun before, it sat in a drawer for years…Vivian wanted us to have it in case of burglars." He looked up at Andrea and Provenza and began to laugh. "I'll bet she's regretting that now huh."

Provenza looked at Andrea before turning back to him. "You will too, for the rest of your life because it's highly unlikely you'll ever see the outside of a prison cell again…take him away." Provenza said, talking to the officer standing guard over Simon.

Provenza and Andrea waited for Simon Taylor to be escorted out before getting ready to leave as well.

"I just don't get people like him, a perfect family and he goes and ruins it all for a night of sex, this is why I'm single…men like him." Andrea said softly.

"Not all men are like him Hobbs."

"Oh I didn't mean you, all men…I mean…"

"Andrea, it's alright. Come on I'll buy you a coffee…I think we've earned it today."

…

Sharon had remained with Casey at the hospital as the young girl was so afraid to be left on her own; one of the uniformed officers took her for some juice while the doctor attended to Sharon. Amy appeared in the room as he applied stitches to Sharon's arm.

"Detective Sykes, I thought you'd gone back with the others?"

"No, I wanted to stay and make sure you were alright Captain…and Casey, obviously."

"Not to worry Detective, your Captain will survive…she just needs to try and keep out of harms way next time." The older man smiled.

"Thank you Doctor."

"Come back in two weeks and we'll get those stitches out okay?"

"I will, thank you again."

"You're welcome, goodbye Captain…Detective."

"Doctor." Amy waited for him to leave before passing Sharon an ice pack. "I thought you could use this for your face."

"Thank you Amy, I'll certainly need plenty of make-up tomorrow won't I?"

"You look just fine Captain."

Sharon eyed Amy and could see something was bothering her.

"Amy, is everything alright?"

"I guess, actually no…why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Go in there, unarmed. You'd have pulled us up if anyone of us had even contemplated that stunt."

"Yes you're right, I would have…I'm the Captain and I made a decision that, I suppose wasn't a very wise one but he would never have allowed me inside if I'd had my weapon and my main concern at that time was Casey and making certain that she'd get out of that house alive."

"You could have been killed."

"You're right I could have been, luckily for me…you're a pretty good shot Detective Sykes." Sharon smiled.

"I'll say."

Both women looked up to see Andy standing in the doorway, a smile clear on his face.

"I'll leave you too it Captain."

"Thank you and Amy."

"Yes Captain."

"Thank you for saving my life today."

"You're welcome." She smiled, as she walked away.

…

Andy watched Sharon closely as she placed the ice pack on to the side of her face, walking up to her, he pulled back her hand to take a closer look at the bruise appearing.

"You're gonna have one hell of a shiner in the morning."

"Just what I need."

"You did great out there today."

"Thank you Andy."

"Look, about earlier."

"Andy…"

"No listen, we misjudged you…in a big way. You were right; we're all just reacting to the Chief's departure."

"It's been nearly 6 months now, don't you think it's all time you moved on."

"I agree okay."

"And as far as Detective Sykes is concerned, you all start treating her as part of this Team, as she should have been all along."

"We will."

"Good, now I need to go and check on Casey."

"Isn't the social worker here yet?"

"I don't know."

They walked along the corridor, Sharon leaning in to Andy because her side was still a little sore where Simon had kicked her. Andy didn't seem to mind as he linked his arm with hers.

"You okay?"

"Sorry, just a little sore."

"I thought it was just your arm and face."

"He kicked me in the side when I tried to get to Casey."

"Jesus Sharon, come on."

"What."

"We should let the Doc check you out."

"No Andy, really…I'm alright. It's just a small bruise; if it gets worse I promise I will have it checked alright?"

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

They arrived at the relative's room to find Casey talking to a woman who was obviously from the foster care services, Sharon stood at the window watching the young girl as she cried.

"Sharon…"

"It's just not fair is it, to end up in care in the blink of an eye."

"Hey, you did everything you could. Simon Taylor's the one to blame for what she's going through now, not you okay."

Sharon nodded as Casey looked up and saw her looking back at her, she ran to the door, banging the door as she went as she ran towards Sharon. Sharon knelt down as the child hugged her tightly, with Andy's help she got to her feet, Casey held tightly in her arms as she cried in to Sharon's shoulder.

"Ssssh honey, it's going to be alright."

"I don't want to go with that lady, I want my Daddy."

"I know honey but you Daddy did a bad thing remember and now he has to go away for a while so until he comes back you have to stay somewhere else."

"For how long?" Casey sniffed.

"I don't know honey."

"Can't I stay with you?"

"Oh honey I…"

"I'll be good I promise."

"Casey, come on we have to go now."

Sharon looked up to see a dowdy woman in her late fifties standing in front of then, files in her hand.

"No, I don't want to go. Please, can't I stay with you…I'll be good."

"CASEY, come now child."

Sharon put Casey down as the woman took hold of her hand and took Casey away. All Sharon could hear were the pleading cries as they walked away from her, tears threatening to spill in her eyes. Andy's arm came around her waist, bringing her back to reality.

"We should get you out of here."

Sharon could only nod in agreement as Andy escorted her out of the Hospital.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…...

Andy pulled up in front of Sharon's Condo and helped her to remove her seat belt. He got out and rushed around to help her out, placing his arm gently around her waist as she got out of the car.

"Thank you Andy, this isn't necessary…I'm alright."

"Your sides bothering you, I can tell."

"Perhaps a little but it'll heal."

"Come on, let's get you inside…just take it slowly okay?"

"Yes Lieutenant." She smiled up at him.

Rusty was sitting on the sofa doing his homework when he heard the front door opening and saw Andy with his arm around Sharon's waist. He was about to say something sarcastic but noticed the way Sharon leaned heavily on him and the bruise on her face, he threw his books on the table and rushed over to her, his arm going around the other side of her waist.

"Jesus Sharon, what happened to you?"

"It's alright Rusty, just a little accident."

"Accident, like I believe that. Seriously what happened?" He asked as they got Sharon sitting down.

"She did good today, saved a little girls life."

"Really?"

"It's not as heroic as Lieutenant Flynn is making out Rusty, really."

"Hey kid, how about making her some tea?"

"Yeah sure."

Rusty went in to the kitchen and left Andy and Sharon alone, she sat quietly rubbing her side.

"What was all that with Rusty?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Telling him that what you did wasn't heroic, pretty damn heroic in my eyes. You saved Casey's life today Sharon."

"Do you think she'll thank me for it with years of foster care in front of her?"

"None of this is your fault; her Father's the one who's put all of this on her. You saved her life and she'll remember that for the rest of her life."

Rusty came back through with a cup of Sharon's favourite tea and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Thank you Rusty."

"No worries, I'm just gonna go to my room, I have a maths test tomorrow and need to study."

"Alright, I'll call you for dinner."

"Will you be okay out here?"

"Don't worry kid, I'll stay a while." Andy said.

Sharon looked at Andy and offered a small smile before taking a sip of her tea and placing it back down.

"Did you see her face when that woman took her away, it broke my heart Andy."

"You've done all you can do for her now, it's down to the foster care system now."

"You know what happens there; she will be shoved around from pillar to post and what if she's placed with people who are completely unsuitable to handle her situation."

"Sharon, what are you trying to say here?"

"I think you already know."

"You can't do this."

"Andy I…."

"You already have Rusty okay; you have enough to deal with right now."

"Andy, this is my decision. It would only be until we find some family."

"And who knows how long that could take, according to the Father there is no family."

"There is always someone, somewhere out there…there is someone connected to this little girl and we owe it to her to find that person."

"Do you really think they're gonna allow you to take her in when you already have Rusty, not to mention that your condo is only 2 bedrooms."

"So I'll find a bigger place."

"This is insane."

"I'm not asking you to help me alright, I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own, believe me I've been doing it long enough and I…."

"No, hey look…of course I'll help, we all will. I just want you to be absolutely sure that this is what you really want to do."

"It's what I want to do, I know it sounds crazy but she deserves a chance."

"You'll need to talk to Rusty about this you know."

"I know, I'll do that later tonight."

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

"I'll do it tomorrow when I come in."

"You don't want a few days off."

"I wasn't that badly hurt Lieutenant."

"Fair enough, listen do you want me to stay a while."

"I'll be alright but thank you for caring and looking after me today." She smiled.

"Don't mention it and look, I meant what I said earlier. The way we've all been towards you in the time you've been here, I am sorry Sharon."

"I know Brenda meant a great deal to you all, I understand…really."

"I'll head off then, let you rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow and thanks again."

"Night Sharon." He said, squeezing her hand before he got up and left.

…

Amy walked back in to Major Crimes to grab a few things before she headed home. Sanchez, Tao and Provenza were there watching the footage Buzz had taken earlier that day and the shot from Amy that brought down Simon Taylor. Julio looked up to see Amy standing at her desk.

"Here she is…the hero of the day." He smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could shoot like that." Buzz said.

"Good combat training." Amy smiled.

"It was one hell of a shot Sykes, you did us all proud."

Amy turned to Provenza, a little surprised by his statement.

"Wow, well this is new…compliments Lieutenant."

"I believe in giving credit when credit's due and you did us all proud today, you certainly saved the Captain's ass."

"Well, thank you."

"Listen we're heading out for a few down the block…you fancy joining us?" Julio asked.

"I'd love too."

"Great, Lieutenant…you coming?" Buzz asked.

"Actually I…" He was about to answer when he saw Andy enter the room. "Maybe another night."

"Okay, night. Night Flynn."

"Night guys."

They waited for them to leave before Provenza walked up to him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you I was gonna pick up Sharon."

"Oh its Sharon now is it."

"Don't start that again."

"You've been gone all afternoon, she wasn't that badly injured….was she?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nah she's fine, I took her home and well, we got talking."

"Oh."

"Now why do you say it like that?"

"Well if your face was anything to go by when you walked in here, what's wrong?"

"The little girl, Casey."

"Yeah, what about her."

"She's kind of attached herself to Sharon; she was kicking and screaming when the social worker took her way, she was begging Sharon to let her stay with her."

"Well that's just stupid."

"Mmm."

"And what does mmm mean?"

"Sharon and I got talking back at her condo and she was really upset about Casey and that's when she told me that she was thinking about possibly going for guardianship."

"What, is she crazy? She can't do that, she's already got her hands full with Rusty."

"Yeah that's what I told her but she seems pretty determined oh yeah and there's something else."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Starting tomorrow she wants us to make a start in tracing some of Casey's family."

"What, I was under the impression she didn't have any."

"So was I but Sharon made a fair point earlier, everyone is connected to someone out there, even if it's a long lost cousin or uncle, anyone. She wants us to find someone."

"So is this gonna be overtime or what."

"I don't know, that you'll have to ask her."

"Bloody woman."

"Hey, cut her some slack okay…she's had a rough day."

"See it didn't take you long." He said walking off, leaving Andy behind.

"Huh, what are you….get back here."

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating this in a while…too many stories to update at the moment.**

…

**Chapter 5**

…

Sharon was just putting dinner on the table when Rusty came out of his room, watching as she placed the lasagne on to the plates.

"Hey, you want me to do anything?"

"No honey, you just sit down…I'll just get the salad."

He did as he was told and took a seat, pouring orange juice in to his glass and Sharon's. She came back and placed the salad bowl in to the middle of the table and took a seat. She could feel Rusty's eyes on her and she placed some salad on to their plates.

"What is it Rusty."

"Huh, what."

"You're staring."

"I am…sorry."

"I'm alright…I promise."

"I don't like seeing you get hurt, kinda makes it real you know."

"Makes what real?"

"That you're a cop, I mean I know you are but like I never really think about anything actually happening to you. When you walked in earlier looking like you did, it kinda like made it real…that you're not invincible."

"Oh honey, I know it's not pleasant to see but Rusty it's part of my job."

"Yeah I know just try to be extra careful form now on…for me."

"I'll do my best."

…

Andy was sitting with the team, on to his second glass of orange juice as everyone chatted around him, his thoughts kept drifting back to Sharon and her decision to possibly gain temporary custody of Casey.

"Hey Flynn, will you stop drifting off…I'm talking here." Louie grumbled.

"What…oh sorry."

"You're not still thinking about the Captain are you?"

"Look I know you think her decisions crazy but would it be such a bad thing."

"I thought you had an issue with it too."

"Well kind of but when has Sharon ever listened to anyone when she's set her mind on something huh. All I'm saying is that if she does take Casey, we should let her know that we'll all help out if we can."

"Well we will be won't we; she'll have us working until some ungodly hour trying to track down the kids family…if she even has any which personally I think we haven't got a chance in hell."

"You're ever the optimist aren't you?"

"I just call em' like I see em'."

Amy threw back the last of her beer when Julio got up.

"Hey, you want another?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah I'll have another." Mike said.

"Yeah me too." Buzz added.

"Lieutenants?"

"Yeah another beer for me too." Louie said.

"Nothing for me thanks, actually guys I think I'm gonna head home."

Andy got up to leave but Louie got up and grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him.

"Are you going home or are you going back to see a certain someone."

"Will you relax, I'm going home to bed…it's been a long day."

Louie watched Andy walk away, shaking his head at his friend.

"Idiots, the pair of them."

…

Sharon finished off her salad before looking over at Rusty, debating whether to tell him about Casey or not.

"What's up Sharon?"

"Sorry."

"You accused me of staring earlier and now you're doing it."

She got up and went to sit in seat next to him, pushing the glass that was in her way to the side.

"Rusty, the case I was working on today well it was a hostage situation."

"Seriously, is that how you got hurt?"

"Mmmm, you see this man, his name's Simon Taylor, he had strayed from his marriage and his wife found out, she had told him that she wanted a divorce and that she was going for full custody of their daughter Casey. Something inside him in that moment blew up and he decided there and then that he wasn't going to allow his wife to do that to him."

"What did he do?"

"He killed his wife, killed her in front of their daughter."

"That's messed up, how old is she?"

"She's 5 years old, her father with most likely spent life in prison for what he did as well as assaulting a police officer."

"So what will happen to the kid?"

"Rusty that's what I wanted to talk to you about, we're having trouble tracing family member, her parents didn't have any close relatives near by and because of that, Casey has had to go in to foster care."

"Well that sucks, I was in a few of those places before I went to live on the streets when my Mom left, and they're not the nicest places."

"Rusty, if it was possible…how would you feel if Casey came to stay with us for a little while, just until we found a relative."

"Where would she sleep?"

"Well, I thought we could look into getting one of those fold out beds and put it in my room while she's here."

"Right…"

Sharon could sense the uncertainty in his voice when he looked up at her.

"Rusty what is it?"

"Okay Sharon look, I know you like wanna help this kid and I think it's great and all…"

"But…"

"Well, you said short term. What if it's not, what if you can't find anyone related to her…what then."

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Would you adopt her like you want to do with me."

"How did you…"

"I heard you talking about it with Ricky and Emily on Skype the other week."

"It was just an idea Rusty, I want you to be comfortable with it and I…"

"I want you too, I want you to adopt me." He smiled.

"Really."

"I love you Sharon and let's face it, you've been more of a Mom to be than my own ever has and if that was to ever happen with Casey then I'd be okay with that too."

"Having Casey live with us for a little while, there's nothing definite yet. I still need to contact the foster care."

"Well if you do then just know I'm fine with it."

"Thank you Rusty." She smiled.

"I've still got some work to finish; I better go and do it before bed."

"Okay, I'll clean up and then I'll probably head to bed."

Rusty turned back to her as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Hey, how's it gonna work if she does come and live with us, I mean shouldn't she be in pre school or something."

"I may have to find one closer and until I do she can come to the office."

"Like me."

"Like you."

"Well, at least you'll have the team to help you…and Andy of course." He smirked as he walked away.

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…...

Sharon was already in the office the following morning when Andy and the team arrived, Louie made a bee line for the coffee machine and filled his large mug up figuring he's need it if he were to spend all day searching for Casey's relatives. Andy sat his smoothie he's bought en route on his desk before knocking and entering Sharon's office.

"Morning."

"Andy, good morning."

He closed the door behind him and came further in. He walked around to where she sat and leaned against the desk, looking down at her.

"Did you get much sleep last night?"

"A little, you?"

"Yeah no bad."

They lapsed in to silence for a few moments, Andy noticing the foster care number on a piece of paper beside her files.

"So I spoke to Rusty last night about the possibility of Casey coming to stay with us for a little while." She suddenly said.

"Oh right, okay so how did he take it then?"

She turned around in her seat so she was facing him, her long legs crossed in front of him. He couldn't help but notice how her navy dress went a little higher and she straightened up.

"I think he took it a lot better than I thought he would, I suppose being in the same situation, he understands what she's going through."

"It's good to know he's supportive of your idea."

"What about them, did you manage to ask them last night at the bar?"

"Just Provenza."

"Ahhh, let me guess…he thinks it's a bad idea."

"Not a bad idea, he just feels that you could be taking on a lot. You already have Rusty and you work long hours. Believe it or not, he does care about you. You and the kid have been through a lot in the last year and he…we all just want to see you happy again, no more looking over your shoulder."

"He can be very sweet when he wants to be." She smiled.

"I told you, he's just a big teddy bear deep down." Andy laughed.

"I thought about this long and hard last night when Rusty went to bed and the more I thought about Casey and where she is right now, the more I want to take care of her, protect her. She's so young Andy and she's been through such a traumatic experience that no child of that age, any age should have to go through. I want her to have a stable home, with people around her who will look out for her. Rusty, you…all of you. You've all made such an impact on Rusty's life; I'd like to see that happen for Casey too."

"Okay but Sharon listen, you're talking as though she'll be with you permanently like Rusty and I'm not saying she won't be…but you need to remember that there's the possibility that we could find a relative and then Casey will have to leave you, I don't want to see you get attached to her and then get hurt like that."

"Andy I…"

Andy stood back from the desk and came to kneel in front of Sharon, taking hold of hands as she watched him closely.

"I care about Sharon; you're an important person in my life. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I can't take her in and not get attached to her in some way and when the time comes for her to leave…if the time comes, yes it will probably break my heart but I'll get through it."

"You're really sure about this."

"I am, you know me…once I set my mind on something."

"You better make the phone call then, no point keeping her in that place any longer than necessary."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for; I'll go make you some tea while you make the call."

"Okay."

Sharon watched Andy leave before turning back to her desk and picking up the phone, ready for the change in her life.

…

Rusty was getting in to the elevator that would take him up to Major Crimes, the door was just closer when a hand came in between the doors stopping it closing and Andrea Hobbs jumped inside.

"Oh Rusty hello, everything okay."

"Um yeah I guess so."

"You finished for the day."

"Yeah, Sharon wanted me to come back here and do my homework. I think she still worries about me being on my own even though the Stroth stuffs over with now."

"She'll never stop worrying about you; it's what Mother's do." She smiled. "Oh, not that I meant Sharon is your Mot…."

"It's okay, actually I kinda think of her as my Mom now you know…do you think she'd mind me saying that?"

"Oh Rusty of course not, as far as she's concerned…you're her family."

The elevator door opened and they stepped out in to the hallway, Andrea was about to walk ahead when Rusty stopped her when he placed his hand on her arm.

"Hey Andrea, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"That case the other day, you know the hostage thing with the little girl."

"Casey, what about it?"

"She wants to take her in."

"Take who in…Casey?"

"Yeah, she wants to look after her until they can find her family."

"Right and are you okay with that?"

"What could I say?"

"You tell her how you feel; it's important to Sharon that you feel at home and if you're not happy about Casey staying then you need to tell her before she starts the process."

Rusty went silent for a few minutes before looking back at Andrea.

"She's just a kid."

"So are you."

"Yeah but she's little and scared, Sharon gave me a chance…I should give her a chance too."

"You're really growing up you know that." Andrea smiled.

"Yeah so Sharon keeps telling me."

…

Sharon placed her mobile back down on her desk and held her face in her hands, the knock at the door startling her as she sat up and saw Andrea walk in.

"Afternoon."

"Andrea, this is a surprise. What brings you down here?"

"Well I thought you might like to know that Simon Taylor's hearing is tomorrow at eleven, I didn't know if you wanted to be there or not."

"How long do you think he'll get?"

"25 years to life if I can get it, I'll try my best I promise."

"I know you will." She smiled.

Andrea sat down on Sharon's couch and signaled for Sharon to join her, she got up from her desk and took a seat beside her friend.

"Is everything okay?" Sharon asked concerned.

"I'm fine; I'm more concerned about you."

"Me, why?"

"I've been hearing on the grapevine that a certain someone wants to adopt Casey Taylor."

"Ahhh, who told you?"

"Rusty."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine."

"Really, I know he said he was okay with it but I sensed he wasn't fully on board with the idea."

"He's been where she is now and the last thing he'd want is to see Casey some place she wasn't wanted."

"I called Adelaide Drydon earlier, she's dealing with Casey's case and I asked her about the possibility of having guardianship of Casey until we find some family."

"And what did she say?"

"Well because I've done it before with Rusty and the fact that I'm a police officer…it's certainly giving me an advantage."

"Well, so is it a yes or no?"

"She said she'd get back to me by the end of today."

"So Casey could be with you by the weekend?"

"It certainly looks like that, I need to go and talk to Rusty. I need to be certain he's on board with it."

"Okay, well how about later I bring some Thai by for you and Rusty later."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

"Six okay?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

…

Sharon walked in to the break room to see Rusty working on a report when he looked up at her.

"Hey, did Andrea find you."

"Yes, she's just left. Rusty, could we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." He said, setting his books aside.

"When we talked last night about my looking after Casey for a while, I know you said you were fine with it but after talking with Andrea I'm not so sure."

"Oh god Sharon, no seriously I'm cool with it."

"Really, Rusty I don't want you to think that by bringing Casey in that it would mean any changes for you because it doesn't. Your home is with me, for as long as you want it to be."

"Really?"

"Oh honey of course, you should never have to ask."

"What's she like…Casey I mean?"

"She's 5 years old and she's scared, she's been through a lot and right now I think having people around her is what she needs, people who care about her."

"So when's she coming."

"Well I've contacted the woman dealing with Casey's case, I made the call this morning and I'll hopefully hear from her by the end of tonight."

"We really need to organize space in the condo…it's not exactly built for more than 2 people."

"We'll figure it out I promise, I'll let you get back to work. Andrea's bringing some Thai food over later, sound good."

"Can't wait." He smiled as he watched her leave.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
